New Year, New Age, New Boyfriend
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Sungmin ulang tahun, Kyuhyun ngasih kejutan sekaligus nembak Sungmin. Birthday fic buat Sungmin Oppa. #Summary apaan ini? Balesan review The Boy's Letter.


Title : New Year, New Age, New Boyfriend  
>Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer : Anggota Super junior milik pribadi dan Tuhan, super junior (c) SM entertaiment  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, alur yang amat kecepetan, dll<p>

\(=/^/=)/

"Kyu, ada apa sih?"

"Kyu~ kau marah ya?"

"Kyuu~~"

Sungmin menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan cuek padanya. Hari ini tanggal 31 Desember, seharusnya besok Sungmin akan berulang tahun. Namun kenapa Kyuhyun malah cuek padanya? [Oppa katrok ah gak tau kebiasaan kalo ultah dikacangi XD] Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa salahnya? Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing. Ia pun pamit dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumahnya, berpikir kehadirannya tak diindahkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

\(=/^/=)/

Sungmin medekati tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atasnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Sungmin mulai merasa mengantuk. Ia bergelung dalam selimutnya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dengan perasaan bahagia karena besok Ia akan berulang tahun.

Sungmin terbangun ketika Ia mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan terkejut ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

'Siapa yang mendatanginya di waktu semalam ini?', pikirnya bingung. Tak mau ambil pusing, Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur yang didudukinya itu dan menyeret langkahnya menuju ke sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di sebelah timur kamar tidurnya. Ia menyingkap tirainya sedikit dan terkejut ketika menemukan wajah yang amat dikenalnya, wajah orang yang mencuekinya seharian itu. Wajah orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia segera membuka tirai dan jendela kamarnya yang berukuran besar itu ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melompat masuk ke kamar Sungmin begitu jendela terbuka. Memang, saat itu sedang musim dingin, sehingga tentu saja Ia merasa kedinginan di luar. Namun udara dingin itu tak mampu membuatnya jera untuk berada di luar, apalagi karena ada 'sesuatu' yang telah disiapkannya untuk Sungmin. Hanya untuk Sungmin.

"Min, keluar yuk", ucap Kyuhyun pelan, seraya menyodorkan jaket tebal milik Sungmin ke arah pemiliknya itu. Sungmin tampak heran.

"Sudah malam, Kyu. Untuk apa kita keluar sekarang?", ucap Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, yang memberinya informasi bahwa sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam. [ih katrok banget sih oppa, inget taun baru gak? #yang bikin cerita siapa juga XD]

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Pakai jaketmu. Ppali!", balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menurut dan memakai jaketnya. Begitu jaketnya telah terpasang dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun segera menyeretnya keluar dari jendela besar yang ada di kamar Sungmin.

Sesampainya di luar, Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dan berkata, "Lihatlah ke atas, Min.". Sungmin menurut. Dilihatnya jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terus bergumam memuji keindahan alam di depan matanya itu.

"Indah sekali, Kyu. Tak kusangka langit malam bisa seindah ini.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau begini?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Mendadak puluhan kembang api meletus dan berlarian dengan indah di langit. Sungmin hanya bisa menganga kaget, tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memberinya kejutan semanis ini di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tak cukup dengan itu, Kyuhyun kembali menjentikkan jarinya. Kali ini muncul puluhan lampu yang menyala dan membentuk kata '사랑해。' [artinya Saranghae! XD]. Sungmin kembali menganga kaget.

"Kyu.. Ini maksudnya..", ucapnya gugup.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida, Minnie. Saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin masih melongo, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Namun sekitar semenit kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah. [lemot bangett, semenit! satu menit! #plak XD] Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mau. Nado Saranghaeyo, Kyunnie.", ucapnya malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu sejenak kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"Kyunnie?", ucapnya bingung. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Nee, itu julukan dariku untukmu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?", balas Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Ani, aku suka kok.", ucapnya lembut. Toh sejelek apapun nama yang diciptakan Sungmin untuknya, Ia juga akan menyukainya, selama nama itu keluar dari bibir semerah cherry milik Sungmin. Pipi Sungmin merona merah, menambah tingkat kemahirannya di mata sang kekasih. Tak tahan dengan pesona Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menarik dagu Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka pun bertautan dengan lembut. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah.

"Saranghae.", ucap Kyuhyun. Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Nado Saranghae.", balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Bibir mereka baru akan bertemu lagi, ketika tiba-tiba..

"Hatchim!"

Sungmin bersin. Kyuhyun hanya cengo beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, tawa lepas dari mulutnya, membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memerah karena malu.

"A-apa sih! Jangan tertawa! Memangnya aku tak boleh bersin? Aku memang jelek kalau bersin!", ucapnya malu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaannya jika Ia sedang kesal. Kyuhyun semakin keras tertawa, membuat yang ditertawakan semakin malu.

"Uugh, berhentilah tertawa!", omel Sungmin lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian tawa Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Tenang saja, mau marah atau bersin sekalipun kau tetap manis kok.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sungmin kembali bersemu merah.

"Dasar Gombal.", ucapnya. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum.

"Kau kedinginan? Sini kuhangatkan.", ucap Kyuhyun, dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil namjachingunya itu. Sungmin terkejut dengan pelukan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun kemudian Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, mencari kehangatan dari tubuh sang kekasih. Dan di tahun yang baru itu, sepasang kekasih baru - yang cukup mesra itu, - telah terbentuk, disaksikan jutaan bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit malam.

END

Saengil Chukkahamnida Sungmin oppa~~! XD

Haiii~~ Luna datang kembali dengan fic gaje buat ultah si Umin XD. Gaje kan? Abal kan? Endingnya gaje abis kan? XD

Yak, udah Luna duga fic buat ultah su-ie kemaren bakal gak memuasin banyak orang. Dan reviewernya pasti dikit banget. Soalnya author sendiri juga gak puaaasss banget ama tuh Songfic. XD

Udah romantis gak di sini? Udah Luna coba bikin seromantis yang otak Luna bisa pikirin XD. Tapi kayaknya kependekan banget deh. Biarin deh, Au ah gelap XD

... Re Together ama The king's Rebel Journal gw gimana yah, udah berlembar-lembar naskah minta diketik, tapi...  
>Luna Males XD #wajah tanpa dosa #dirajam rame-rame XD<p>

Ada yang mau ngetikin gak? #wajah innocent [Kagak!] #pundung XD

Trus sekuelnya goodbye udah Luna buatin, tapi pengen dijadiin kado ultahnya Kyuppa XD

Tapi publishnya kan masih bulan depan, keburu busuk 8D

Jadi Luna mau minta saran, enaknya publishnya kapan? XD

Udah ah, curcol mulu, gaje lagi.

Woke, bales review dulu nyok~

The Boy's Letter~

**widiwMin**

Memang kependekan 8D makasih~ Memang si Chunnie aku buat kesian di situ XD

Yeee kita sehati~ XD #tossu

**Princess yunjae**

SAENGIL CHUKKAE SU-IE OPPA #injek capslock XD

Kurang romantic yah? moga moga di sini dah romantic XD makasih~

**cloudcindy**

kita sehati~ XD

masa? makasih~ XD padahal menurutku jelek banget XD

annyeong~ XD

**Kim Kwangwook**

Makasiih~~~ XD

Fighting~! XD

Akhir kata, minta review lagi dong~~ XD


End file.
